Pekerjaan Baru Akatsuki
by Yuriko Aya
Summary: Terkubur selama lebih dari 6 tahun, sebuah buku tua bertiluskan tangan ditemukan. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah cerita yang menggemparkan. Dimana para anggota akatsuki yang nista memutuskan untuk berganti pekerjaan...
Saat melakukan pembersihan, tanpa sengaja Aku menemukan sebuah buku catatan tua. Buku berdebu dengan sampul hijau itu kubuka halamanya lembar perlembar. Beberpa catatan tentang masa lalu masih di sana. Tercatat rapi baris demi baris. Dari catatan-catatan yang ada, Aku tahu buku ini berasal lebih dari enam tahun lalu. Salah satu catatan yang ada di buku tersebut adalah cerita berikut:

PEKERJAAN BARU AKATSUKI

Naruto and its character is created by Masashi Kishimoto

Seperti halnya sebuah cerita lain, cerita ini berawal dari sebuah tempat yang tidak asing. Sebuah tempat yang berada jauh di tengah hutan lebat jauh dari peradaban. Jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Selain penghuninya, hampir tak seorangpun yang tahu tempat itu. Namanya juga markas rahasia.

Tempat itu cukup besar. Berupa gua alam yang sudah tidak terpakai yang mereka ubah menjadi "rumah". Terdapat enam kamar tidur, sebuah ruang tamu, sebuah dapur dan sebuah ruang makan merangkap ruang rapat. Ada juga taman di depan dan di belakang markas.

Tentang penghuni, di tempat itu ada sembilan penguhuni dari berbagai macam makhluk. Inilah mereka: Yang pertama adalah Pain, setan piercing yang gila bokep. Dia juga leader di tempat itu. Yang kedua, Konan. Dia satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu. Wanita berambut biru itu sangat suka origami. Kalau ketemu kertas, pasti akan langsung dilipat-lipat dan dijadikan sesuatu, bahkan uang kertas pun diubahnya jadi kapal-kapalan. Yang ketiga Kakuzu. Kakek tua bangka yang gila uang. Indra penciumannya bahkan lebih baik dari T-Rex kalau tentang uang. Dan bisa mendengar recehan jatuh dari jarak sepuluh kilometer. Keempat, Hidan. Yang ini seorang ustadz, tapi sesat. Karena kesesatannya tersebut dia mengecat putih rambutnya dengan kapur tulis dan kadang mengecat hitam badannya dengan spidol permanen. Kelima Zetsu, yang ini pengusir nyamuk. Ada juga si Hiu Kisame. Ketujuh adalah Itachi, dia merupakan anak emas dari keluarga Uchiha. Karena anak emas, dia selalu diincar oleh para kerabatnya sendiri untuk dijual. Oleh karena itu dia mengasingkan diri di tempat itu. Kedelapan ada Deidara, bocah yang gendernya tidak jelas itu seka sekali bermain tanah liat dan menyebutnya karya seni. Dia dulu juga sering berdebat mengenai seni dengan Sasori yang telah lama lulus dari tempat tersebut. Yang terakhir, Tobi anak baik. Seorang jenius-autis paporit author. Tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena chat id-nya author kali yang pake . Atau entahlah, tak tahu aku, namanya juga asisten.

Menyinggung asisten. Pernkenalkan, Ren asisten author cerita ini. Nama panjang Ren adalah Renna, yoroshiku. Tugas Ren adalah ngetik sama memberi masukan ide cerita. Sementara segitu dulu, kalau kebanyakan Ren nanti bisa dimarahin author.

"Semuanya! Sudah siap!" teriak Konan pakai TOA masjid si Konoha yang kemaren diperbaiki Kisame.

Satu persatu mereka menuju keruang makan tempat Konan berteriak. Dengan malas-malasan mereka duduk bersama mengelilingi meja seolah-olah tengah melakukan konferensi meja bundar. Dari pakaian mereka terlihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Pain bercucuran keringat dengan muka penuh nafsu. Di ubahnya banyak terdapat sobek-sobekan kertas dan tissue. Serta beberapa gambar ehm.. Dia habis baca majalan cebol. Taulah majalah apa, ya kan?

Zetsu belepotan tanah dan pupuk karena mengurusi taman di depan dan belangkang markas yang lebarnya tak bisa dibayangkan oleh orang biasa.

Konan dan Deidara belepotan bumbu dan berbagai macam hal karena menyiapkan makan sambil lempar-lemparan barang. Mulai dari tepung, telur hingga wajan penggorengan.

Kakuzu terlihat ngantuk dengan mata memerah. Tentu saja dia masih amat sangat lelah. Siapa suruh ngitung kas akatsuki sendirian? Kan banyak banget! Apalagi kebanyakan recehan! Jadi semalan ngitungnya.

Hidan terlihat tenang, damal dalam jiwa. Pakaiannya bersih dan suci. Ini dapat diartikan satu hal. Hidan baru saja selaesai melakukan ritual. Sholat dhuhur tepatnya. Rajin ya…

Itachi masih belepotan krim anti keriput karena terburu-buru pengan makan sebelum jatah maknnya diambil Kisame. Sementara Kisame sendiri masih basah kuyup abis berendam di sungai samping markas.

Tobi duduk dengan jubah penuh dengan kulit permen, kenapa cuman kulitnya? Karena isinya sudah habis dimakan. Sementara kulitnya dibuang begitu saja, terutama di tempat tidur. Berhubung Tobi hobinya gulung-gulung kagak jelas ditempat tidur kayak author gila itu (inget yang nulis ini asisten), jadi dah plastik bungkus permennya nempel semua di jubahnya.

Akhirnya, mereka memulai makan siang dengan damai, eh ramai! Salah deh! Mentang-mentang d sama r tetanggaan, jadi ketukar. Kalo letahuan author pasti dibilang baka lagi! Nasib-nasib!

Dan akhirnya…

"Senpai!"

"Tobi!"

"Tobi! Jangan buang-buang nasi! Beras mahal tahu!"

"Mahal?" guman Kakuzu pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat semua anggota akatsuki terdiam.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan jatah makan kita akan dikurangi atau kita tidak boleh makan nasi lagi. Bahaya ini." Pikir para akatsuki.

"Memang kenapa kalau mahal Kakuzu?" leader bersuara tenang penuh wibawa meski hatinya ketar-ketir takut jatah makannya dikurangi.

"Gini, kenapa kita tidak beralih pekerjaan saja? Pekerjaan kita yang sekarang kan enggak jelas. Kita beralih profesi menjadi petani. Beras kan mahal, jadi kita bisa dapet untung banya."

"Wah, gua setuju banget itu, un."

"Tapi di mana tempatnya?" leader bingung.

"Paling bagus sih di daerah tropis. Di Indonesia saja, dulu aku pernah belajar tanam-menanam terutama padi di sana."

"Pas tuh, ana tahu kota kecil di situ yang bagus dan terkenal agamis. Jadi ane bisa sekalian belajar agama."

" ! !"

"Emang duit kita cukup?"

"Cukup, tadi malem ku itung ada 500.00 ryo."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

TBC or END


End file.
